darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Ages of Cybertron Wiki
Welcome to This wiki is about Dark Ages of Cybertron, which is our Transformers MUSH role playing game that . Check out the news files, the character generation files, our grid maps, logs galore, bb boards, and of course character profiles. :Updated: September 6 2010 : since (October) (2008) :Log in: darkages.isunlimited.net port 7775 Download and try one of the below Mush Clients: *Mush Client *Simple MU *List of all MU Clients *Flash Telnet of of Mudconnector Scroll down to Dark Ages of Cybertron, click it, click Play Now New to Mushing? Go here: http://darkagesofcybertron.wikia.com/wiki/Mush_Commands_for_All ; Categories * Category:Character Generation * Category:Logs * Category:Bboards * Category:Character * Category:News Files ; Images * Maps ;Timeline * DOAC_MUSH_Timeline * 0 - A LOG TIMELINE FOR DARKE AGES OF CYBERTRON MUSH }} ;September 2010 / / At the Movies :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;September 2010 / / Big Trade :Logfile from Dark Ages of CybertronNucleon Testing ;September 2010 / / Shred's Experiment :Logfile from Dark Ages of CybertronExperimentation ;September 2010 / / Civillian Killing :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;September 2010 / / Byta Finds Gear :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron ;September 2010 / / Meeting Jade :Logfile from Dark Ages of Cybertron }} ;September 2010 / / Planetary Bboard :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron ;September 2010 / / Open FCs / Soon to be Open FCs :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron ;September 2010 / / Commands for All] :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron ;September 2010 / / DOAC MUSH Timeline :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron ;September 2010 / / 0 - A LOG TIMELINE FOR DARKE AGES OF CYBERTRON MUSH :Page on Dark Ages of Cybertron Character Profiles Updated ;September 2010 / / Megatron Shred Magnum Jackknife Psykeout Rogue Nitrogear Bytaboom Jade :Pages on Dark Ages of Cybertron To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the ' About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' tutorial'. * Check out ' Help:Starting this wiki' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called ' "Stubs"' and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the ' templates project page'. ; Talk and more... * Check out the ' community portal' to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. The Trade Slipstream arrives at the Spire of Freedom some time ahead of Shred and settles into a hiding spot where her black armor would lend itself as camouflage. Powering down her optics to very dim as well as other systems powered down just enough that hopefully scanners won't betray her presence. If nothing else, this seeker femme is making sure that if the trade goes wrong that Shred has back up. Shred arrives in the area in her jet mode, landing close by before she transforms, holding in her arms carefully a spark containment unit.. She went through a lot to acquire the contents of the unit, to abduct one of the citizen's of Dead End, and extract their spark from their very laser core.. She approaches the place where the meeting is to take place. Nobody is visible there yet. But then stepping out of the shadow came Slice, bowing deeply "Shred. I was getting anxious about this." he notes casually. Slipstream hears Shred coming and hunkers down further into her concealment, watching and wondering where she got that spark from.. then deciding it's best not to know. Then Slice appears and she watches him like a predator sizing up prey. Shred smiles darkly as she sees Slice, "There you are. So. You honestly doubted me, Slice? Tsk. " The medic holds the containment unit calmly, just for a moment, before setting it down. "Here is my end of the deal. Now. The Nucleon, and my glaive." Slice seemed to have no weapons, but he definitely moved like a warrior. "Well, it had been a while. Time is of the essence." he nods at that, crouching to inspect the Spark. And then he nods "It looks good to me." a flash of subspace and the glaive appears, set down past the container nearer to Shred. And then he reaches into a side-port on his form "one moment. It’s a little -ah, there." he notes, pulling out a container five times the original amount, and setting it by the Glaive before picking up the spark chamber. The Trade|Continued... See Maps of Cybertron on our Maps page. Arcee’s profile http://darkagesofcybertron.wikia.com/wiki/Arcee __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Content